torchwood_archivefandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Jack Harkness
Captain Jack Harkness The Leader of Torchwood 3 Cardiff. Know as a omnisexual (Tries anything). EARLY LIFE Jack was born in the 51st Century on the planet of Boeshane Peninsula. His real name is unknown he later stole it. When he was younger there was terrorist groups who threatened the people of his village. One day they had to run, Jack took his brother Gray in his hand. They were half way across a plain when Gray slipped from Jack's grip. Jack hid on the other side of the plain. When it was safe to do so he left his safe spot and looked for Gray. He couldn't find him so he returned to his village. When he arrived back at his village he found his father, Franklin looking down at his mothers corpse. The Time Agency When he got into his teens he knew there wasn't much left for him on The Boeshane Peninsula so he decided to sign up to The Tine Agency. He was the first one in his village ever to sign up. Whilst there he learnt defense and solving conflict skills also skills on time travel. When he graduated he was given a time travelling ship, a time vortex manipulator and a sonic blaster. He eventually left The Time Agency and became a con man. Con Man He left The Time Agency because they stole some of his memories. He intended to con them into giving him his memories back. One of his cons led him to World War II in London, United Kingdom, Earth. Whilst there he found about a RAF captain, Captain Jack Harkness. One day Captain Jack Harkness went out on a training mission, they didn't expect to be rambled by enemy Nazis, But they did and Captain Harkness died. When Captain Harkness died, Jack the conman stole his name and took over his identity. Living as a RAF captain in WWII led him to meeting Rose Tyler and The Doctor. To save many people from a bomb they had to let it explode inside of Jack's spaceship. In return of blowing his spaceship up The Doctor allowed him to travel with him and Rose. End of Life Jack's travels with The Doctor and Rose led him to death by a dalek on-board Satellite 5. Rose was trapped on Earth and decided to look into The Heart of The TARDIS to get back to Satellite 5. Once back at Satellite 5 Rose had the powers of The Time Vortex and brought Jack back to life. Unknowing that he was now immortal Jack used his Time Vortex Manipulator to return to Earth in The 1800's. When he arrived on Earth his Time Vortex Manipulator broke and Jack became stuck on Earth. Jack joins Torchwood When Jack arrived in The 1800's he started to hunt aliens for fun. Jack's alien hunting was picked up by an organisation: Torchwood. Torchwood tortured him to find out about his immortality. Torchwood eventually gave up the torture and believed that he was immortal. Torchwood asked him to do a mission, Jack did the mission and was given a large sum of money. Jack told Torchwood that he didn't want to do anymore missions. Jack later went to see a alien fortune teller who told him that he would have to see the century turn twice until he would find The Doctor. To pass the time waiting for The Doctor Jack decided to join Torchwood. Becoming leader of Torchwood Cardiff Until the end of the second century of working for Torchwood Jack was only a standard operative. On the last day of 1999 the leader, Alex Hopkins entered The Hub to find the rest of the team, apart from Jack, setting up for the new millennia party. Earlier that day Alex found Object One (The bad penny), He opened it and the contents showed how terrible the 21st Century would be this sent him insane and decided to kill his team as he believed this would save them. When Jack arrived at the hub he found everyone but Alex dead. Alex told Jack about all the things he had seen. Alex apologised that he couldn't save Jack as well due to him being immortal. Alex gifted Torchwood Cardiff to Jack and shot himself. A few seconds later The century turned and Jack became the leader. Jack had to find a new team and had Torchwood London breathing down his neck. Jack wanted to change Torchwood so he decided to disconnect Torchwood Cardiff from Torchwood London. He created a new team Toshiko Sato, Dr Owen Harper and Suzie Costello. He later hired Ianto Jones, a previous staff member of Torchwood London who wanted to join Torchwood Cardiff after Torchwood London fell. Eventually Suzie Costello went mad and shot her self so Jack replaced her with Gwen Cooper Finding The Doctor Eventually after many years of waiting the Doctor returned to Cardiff to refuel The TARDIS. Jack ran to the TARDIS but when The Doctor saw him running, on the scanner, The Doctor took off but Jack grabbed hold of The TARDIS just in time before it took off into The Time Vortex. Along with Martha Jones they defeated The Master. Jack found a new family with Torchwood so returned to them. When Martha left The Doctor and joined U.N.I.T Jack invited her to assist the team and became acting medical officer when Owen died. When The Earth was invaded by Daleks Jack and The Doctor reunited one last time to save the planet! Category:Torchwood 3 Team